


Rainbow

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Uma decides it’s time for a change.
Relationships: Li Lonnie/Uma
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 9





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Rainbow

“I’ve been thinking of rebraiding my hair.”

“Oh?” Lonnie turned around to face Uma, who was sitting in front of the mirror, holding the loose ends of her hair up and examining it critically. “Would you go long again or keep it short?”

“Shorter I think… I dunno, I’m just in the mood for a change.”

Lonnie hopped up and leaned down over Uma’s shoulder. “Well, I think a change can be good. You’ve seen my pictures from early high school, right?”

Uma cringed, as if even thinking of those photos was difficult. “With the bowl shaped bob.”

Covering her face, Lonnie winced. “It was so ugly. Imagine having to wake up every morning and see that in the mirror.”

“Hideous,” Uma agreed, cracking a smile.

“So whatever you do, you’ll know that it could never be worse than that. And who knows? Maybe you’ll love it, and if not, it’s just hair.”

“I’ll ask Dizzy about it tomorrow.” Uma reached up and gently brushed Lonnie’s hand, which was about as affectionate as she ever got. “Thanks for saying all that. It helped.”

Even that little bit of contact was enough to set Lonnie buzzing, and she leaned down and quickly kissed Uma on the cheek, before the other girl could move away. “You’ve got this! Go get ‘em, you crazy sea monster you.”

“Oh shut up,” Uma mumbled, but she couldn’t hide the slight smile that curled up the edges of her lips.

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, they’re closed.” Lonnie reached up and pressed her hands against her face, just for good measure.

“Okay. Don’t look yet.”

The sound of quiet footsteps filled the room, and Lonnie resisted the urge to take a sneak peak. Uma wasn’t big into surprises, so whatever she’d asked Dizzy to do with her hair, it must have been something good. Possible images filled Lonnie’s head as she waited. Dreadlocks? Space buns? The sounds slowly stopped, and she could hear Uma’s carefully restrained breathing in front of her. 

“Alright. You can look.”

Nothing could have prepared Lonnie for the sight she saw when she opened her eyes. Uma’s hair was fixed into shoulder length braids, each one a different vibrant color of the rainbow. Colorful beads adorned some of the braids, and the length framed Uma’s face in a way that took Lonnie’s breath away. Unable to help it, she ran up and gave Uma a hug, almost knocking the other girl over.

“Easy, Lonnie, easy!” Uma said, but she was laughing. When Lonnie finally pulled away, she looked down, twisting a braid in her fingers. “I wanted something that was a little more expressive of me.”

“Well, I think it’s perfect.” Lonnie grinned, grabbing Uma for another hug. “I think _you’re_ perfect, Uma, you really are.”

Usually, Uma would refuse a compliment like this, but this time she lightly squeezed Lonnie in return. “I love you too, Lonnie.”


End file.
